marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 406
(See Notes) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryArc = The Greatest Responsibility | StoryTitle1 = Crossroads | Writer1_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler1_1 = Angel Medina | Inker1_1 = Larry Mahlstedt | Inker1_2 = Randy Emberlin | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis1 = With the help of Seward Trainer, the Scarlet Spider uses virtual reality to search through cyberspace for clues to who stole data from his computer database. However, the search is cut short when anti-viral programs begin attacking him. Seward manages to guide the Spider out of cyberspace and pulls off the VR helmet before Ben's brain can get fried. Reilly returns the favor by pulls Seward to safety just as the computer system begins to overload and explode. Meanwhile, Spider-Man clings to the side of his home thinking about everything that has happened to him recently. The first being the recent discovery that he is not the original Peter Parker, but a clone.This allegation was made in . However, this was a manipulation on the part of the Green Goblin as seen in . Worse, he also discovered that the Jackal implanted psychic time bombs in his mind.These "psychic time bombs" were triggered in the Time Bomb story arc. Thanks to these mental triggers, he almost killed his wife Mary Jane, but managed to fight them off before he committed the unspeakable.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Although the danger is over, for now, he fears what other surprises that Miles Warren may have implanted in his brain. His thoughts are interrupted by his wife, Mary Jane who has come looking for him because she knows that he is worried. She has grown bored waiting for her brooding husband to come back on his own and tells Peter to come home so they can start living happily ever after with their new baby because they deserve it.Mary Jane revealed that she is pregnant in . Peter is convinced and web-slings away with his pregnant wife in arms. At that moment, the new female Doctor Octopus is summoned to her lab by Doctor Brucknerr who has an emergency. She is told about the breach of their computers. However, the intruder failed to recover the stolen data, Seward Trainer's research on breaching the barrier from virtual and normal reality. She intends to use this technology in much the same way that her beloved Otto Octavius created his mechanical arms.Doctor Octopus was killed in . While back at Seward Trainer's lab, Seward and Ben go over the little bit of data they pulled from the invading computer. Unfortunately, all they have is a strange octopus-shaped logo. As they try to figure out what this means, they are interrupted by the Parkers who have come so Seward can scan Peter's mind and make sure there are no mental "time bombs" waiting in his mind. As one test starts, so does another, this time on the streets of New York. Minions of Doctor Octopus unleash her prototype Virtual Reality Bomb. Much to their delight, they make a section of the city briefly transform into a prehistoric jungle complete with hungry dinosaurs. The reality distortion ends as quickly as it begins. That evening, Peter and Mary Jane have a romantic dinner to celebrate Peter's clean bill of health. As the pair dance, Peter kisses his wife when suddenly Mary Jane feels the baby kick. Putting his hand on her belly, Peter also feels the baby kicking bringing. Overwhelmed with happiness, the couple both begins to cry and then embrace. At that moment, Seward Trainer continues to go over the data when he is interrupted by Doctor Octopus. She was able to gain access to his lab because she knows the pass code. That's when the Scarlet Spider leaps down to attack her. However, she is prepared for the hero, not just with her mechanical arms, but also with a personalized forcefield that she uses to deflect the heroes attack. Restraining Seward Trainer, she explains she is doing this because she hold scientific achievement above human life. REcovering from her attack, the Scarlet Spider asks Seward who this woman is to her. That's when Doctor Octopus reveals that she is the daughter of Seward Trainer. ... This story continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Doctor Brucknerr * Steele (Henchman) * Johnson (Henchman) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * Following this issue, Amazing Spider is replaced with Amazing Scarlet Spider for two months during the November/December 1995 publication period. This was a gimmick similar to the original Age of Apocalypse event, during which the various X-Books that were published at the time were replaced with new books that ran for four months before returning to normal. In the case of the Spider-Man books, they were replaced with corresponding Scarlet Spider titles (Amazing Spider-Man / Amazing Scarlet Spider, Spectacular Spider-Man / Spectacular Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man / Scarlet Spider, Web of Spider-Man / Web of Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Man Unlimited / Scarlet Spider Unlimited, respectively). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}